norhaimahsalamoddinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 2 Understanding the Basic Concepts in ICT
In this article you can understand what is the purpose of technology in the society and its users. Here are some terms and concepts that you need to know and understand. 1. TECHNOLOGY refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. It includes tools from pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets and tools for practical tasks. 2. Information and Communication Technology Literacy or ICT Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011). 3. EDUCATIONAL TECHNOLOGY refers to the use of the technology in teaching and learning. 4. Digital Literacy is the ability to find, evaluate, utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and the Internet (Cornell University). 5. Digital learning is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology. 6. On-line digital tools and apps use an internet connection to access the information needed. 7. Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used even if there is no internet access. 8. Instructional technology is the theory and practice of design development, utilization,management,and evaluation of the process and resources for learning (Association for Educational Communication and Technology, Seels, B.B & Richey, P.C 1994). 9. Software refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation. 10. Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation or self study program (Smaldino, 2005). 11. Internet is massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. 12. Word Wide Web (www) is also called the web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound and videos (Smaldino, 2005). 13. Web access is the ability of the learner to access the Internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resource. 14. Webquest is an inquiry - oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. 15. Productivity tools refers to any type ofsoftware associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal professional or classroom productivity. 16. Technology Tools is an instrument usedc for doing work. These technology tools can be classified as: a. Data/ Calculation tools b. Design tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. c. Discussion tools. There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion and interaction in the Internet. d. Email tools. Emails are great communication for sending message, photographs, videos and other files. e. Handheld devices. Handheld devices have become popular among learners. 17. Webquest is a teacher structured research experience for the students that is primarily based on use of the Word Wide Web and typically takes one or more instructional periods (Bender & Waller, 2011). 18. Good is an online journal where posted information from both teachers and students are arranged. 19. Wiki, an editable website usually with limited access allows students to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as digital photos or videos. 20. Flipped classroom utilizes a reserve instructional delivery, where the teacher ius required to use the web resources as home work or out of class activities as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during class time. 21. Podcast is a video or audio multi media clip about a sinbgke topiuc typically in the format of the radio talk show. 22. Google apps is a cloud based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and ius available for students both at home and in school. 23. Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. 24. Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students and adults worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. 25. VOIP (voice over internet protocol) is a category if hardware and software that enables people to use the internet as transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission. Reference: Book: Technology for teaching 1 Authors: Purita P. Bilbano, EdD Ma. Asuncion Chrisatine V. Dequilla, PhD Daisy A. Rosano, PhD Helen B. Boholano, LIB, EdD